


So, a guy walks into a bar...

by DeansP1e



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, this is a funny meta-joke.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansP1e/pseuds/DeansP1e





	So, a guy walks into a bar...

Sans sat, asleep on the couch. He's been thinking about telling a meta-joke for a while now, and he thought the joke was hilarious. You could say it was _rib-tickling_. He'd have to tell that one too. The front door opened loudly, Papyrus and Frisk, Chara floating behind them, walking in.

"Gah! You're such a lazybones, Sans!" Papyrus shouted.

"hey, i'm like a bicycle. _two-tired_ ," Sans said casually. Papyrus went upstairs, apathetic towards Sans. Frisk giggled. "hey, bucko. wanna hear a joke?"

Frisk nodded.

"a guy walks into a bar and asks for a drink, the bartender says, "I'll give you a drink if you can tell me a meta-joke". the guy replies, "a guy walks into a bar and asks for a drink, the bartender says, "I'll give you a drink if you can tell me a meta-joke". the guy replies, "a guy walks into a bar and asks for a drink, the bartender says, "I'll give you a drink if you can tell me a meta-joke." the bartender says, "Here you go." he gives the guy a drink. he gives the guy a drink. and he gives the guy a drink," Sans said, grinning. Frisk shook their head, smiling. Chara facepalmed.

"eh? what do you think?" he asked.

Frisk signed that they liked it. They also signed 'I know it's cheesy, but I feel grate.'

He laughed, saying, "when i first saw that joke, i thought it was  _rib-tickling_."

"SANS, STOP!" Papyrus yelled down the stairs. Chara agreed with that.

"k. come 'ere, kid," he said, putting his arm out. Frisk went under it, and he put his arm around them. They both started to sleep.


End file.
